James Bond
Commander James Bond, C.M.G., R.N. (007) is the secret agent in his own franchise. He appears in ''Blofeld's Return'', ''Blood From Above'', ''Blood Stone'' and ''Firesoul''. James Bond is portrayed by Daniel Craig and Richard Madden. Biography ''Blofeld's Return'' Bond is in Stockholm to find Blofeld. He looks in a boat, but suddenly Mr. Hinx is there. Bond fights with him before Mr. Hinx goes in a boat. Bond destroys the boat of Mr. Hinx and in the explosion, he dies. Back in London, Bond is talking with Moneypenny before going to M. M tells Bond about a meeting with 2 other secret agents and that Q has some gadgets for Bond. Q gives him a new Aston Martin and a Walther PPK. Bond must work together with Mark Bailly (008) and Natalie Green (005). But first, he goes to the Netherlands. In the Netherlands, James Bond is driving in his Aston Martin before getting attacked by Mr. Wakar. He crashes into a tree but survives. In London again, Bond hears that Green and Bailly hadn't better luck. Only Green found a location of a base of Blofeld. Bond, Green, and Bailly leave and go to the base. This is a trap because the 3 secret agents are defeated. And brought to a hot jungle of Brazil. Bond wakes up, find Green in another house and Bailly on a rope to a tree. Mr. Wakar kills Bailly. But Bond and Green don't give up. After a romantic night, they find a Blofeld and Mr. Wakar. Blofeld escapes and Bond starts an attack on Mr. Wakar and his man. He and Green kill them all. Bond finds a sword and fights against Mr. Wakar. In this fight, Bond stabs Mr. Wakar in his belly, killing him. Blofeld starts an attack on London. He sends lots of planes to destroy the city. However, Bond and Green with MI6 and the British army fights against it. They shoot all the planes out of the sky. At the end, Bond and Green go on the plane of Blofeld. They kill all his men and put bombs on the plane. Later Bond almost kills Blofeld and he and Green leave in their own plane. Blofeld's plane explodes. At the end, M congratulates Bond and Green. After this, Bond and Green fly away in their plane going on their well deserved holiday. The plane is on automatic pilot and Bond and Green are having sex. ''Blood From Above'' Coming Soon ''Firesoul'' Coming Soon ''Blood Stone'' Greco, an international terrorist, is planning a suicide attack on the G-20 Summit at the Acropolis structure in Athens. M sends Bond to investigate and prevent an attack from occurring. After a brief encounter with Greco on his yacht, Bond pursues him through Athens by boat and then on foot. After a second confrontation with Greco which ends with Greco left alive, Bond stops a bomb-laden car destined for the Acropolis structure by knocking it off the road with an Aston Martin he had commandeered, saving the G-20 summit from potential disaster. The next morning, Bond is assigned to rescue a missing professor, Malcolm Tedworth. Tedworth was originally feared dead until an anonymous tip and tracing of his cell phone led MI6 to an Istanbul construction site. Bond investigates the area that Tedworth's phone signal was lost in. In the catacombs, Tedworth is interrogated by a man called Bernin who demands the password to a USB drive. Tedworth submits to the torture and is promptly executed. Bond interrupts, pursuing Bernin by Aston Martin DB5, and on foot, the chase ending at an old coliseum. Bernin however manages to get the data extracted, only to reveal Stefan Pomerov's name to Bond before being pushed off a ledge to his death by Bond after attempting to kill him. After learning that Pomerov is going to be in Monaco, Bond travels to Nice, meeting with his contact, a wealthy jewellery designer (and MI6 agent) named Nicole Hunter. Hunter takes Bond to one of Pomerov's casinos in Monaco. Nicole distracts Pomerov while Bond sneaks in and breaks into his safe. Bond recovers documents and a camera that contains a video of Tedworth's interrogation. On it, Tedworth reveals that he was the lead scientist who was trying to create an antidote to both smallpox and anthrax to cure soldiers in the event of a biological attack. Having been discovered, Bond shoots his way out of the casino and escapes with Nicole in her Koenigsegg. M informs Bond that the files he found were invoices for sophisticated chemical manufacturing equipment designated to a defunct Siberian chemical refinery owned by Pomerov. In Siberia, Bond and Nicole enter the refinery with Bond posing as her bodyguard. Nicole enters the building to get into Pomerov's office while Bond is contacted by Tanner at Q Branch and says they found Tedworth's research but were locked out before they could read them. Bond locates and manages to gain access to the main computer. As he does so, Bond discovers that Pomerov built a bio-factory and is manufacturing toxins. Bond makes his way to a central control room where he triggers a meltdown. Nicole and Bond pursue Pomerov's train (by Aston Martin), which is meant to smuggle the toxins out of the country. Bond follows the train to a port where the toxins are loaded onto an ekranoplan that takes off along the river with Pomerov inside. Using a boarded hovercraft, Bond damages the plane and boards it, killing Pomerov in the process by shooting the emergency exit, sucking him out of the plane. The bio-weapons are recovered, and Bond and Nicole part ways. He tells M that the tip about the bio-weapons was fabricated and it was set up by someone who wanted Pomerov dead. Using Bernin's cell phone, Bond finds a lead from Bangkok. Bond contacts Chinese intelligence officer Colonel Fu San Ping in Bangkok, Thailand. Meeting at an aquarium, Ping tells Bond he had a team in Geneva following a lead on a man called Rak who operates out of Bangkok. Before Ping can reveal more, an assassin kills him. Bond pursues the assassin on the rooftops of Bangkok and then chases him in a tow truck while the assassin pilots a dump truck. Bond drives off an unfinished bridge and ends up getting the dump truck to crash and the assassin is killed by multiple injuries to the head. Bond tries to get background information on Rak from M while evading the Thai Police. Bond meets up with an old friend, known as Silk, who tells him where Rak's secret hideout is; when Bond leaves, Silk informs someone where Bond is going and also says to make sure Bond does not make it. Bond is caught by Rak's henchmen and is captured. Bond is taken to Burma where he is tortured. Shortly after he escapes, Bond engages in multiple fights with Rak. The conflict reaches its climax when Bond fights Rak on a catwalk in a dam, eventually knocking him off. Rak pleads for mercy, but Bond has already deduced who Rak's employer is. Bond leaves Rak to fall to his death, only for Rak to land on top of his Osprey. Bond shoots Rak, causing him to fire his rocket-propelled grenade into the Osprey, destroying it with Rak still on it. Back in Monaco, Nicole is revealed to be the one who kidnapped Tedworth and is planning another kidnapping. She drives off in her Koenigsegg and Bond follows her, in his Aston Martin, ultimately cornering her on the Millau Viaduct. After being confronted, Nicole reveals that she did it to prove herself to a rich and powerful man. Bond tries to get his name but she refuses to give it claiming he's "bigger than everything" (including MI6), and that he was watching them. Suddenly, an unmanned drone flies toward them and shoots Nicole dead. M then contacts Bond and asks him if everything is all right. He claims that she will need a new contact in Monaco and prompts her to stay in contact. As Bond signs off, he is left alone on the bridge with Nicole dead at his feet. Relationships Allies *Natalie Green (005) - Bondgirl and Colleague *Mark Bailly (008) † - Collleague *M - Boss *Moneypenny - Good friend *Q - Good friend *Bill Tanner - Good friend *Felix Leiter - Good friend *Danielle Davis - Bondgirl *Madeleine Swann - Bondgirl and lover *Mylene Landrieu - Bondgirl *Rose Purdy - Bondgirl *Kate Benson - Bondgirl *Colonel Fu San Ping *Captain Alexi Enemies *Ernst Stavro Blofeld - Biggest threath *Mr. Hinx † - Opponent *Mr. Wakar † - Opponent *Clement Blanchard † - Threath *Jacques Roux/The French † - Opponent *Greco *Bernin † - Opponent *Rak † - Opponent *Stefan Pomerov † - Threath *Nicole Hunter † - Opponent *Emma Hunt/Number 3 - Threath *Dave Matthews/Number 4 - Opponent *Lewis McClain/Number 2 - Opponent *Hyun-Woo/Number 5 - Opponent *Nick Dillon/Number 6 - Opponent Category:James Bond Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Fast and Furious Characters Category:One Race Films Characters Category:Agent Category:Racer